vaati's return
by Mage Vaati
Summary: This is the story of violet and vaati. Vaati kidnaps violet and what will happen when violet gets kidnapped by ganon's followers. With the captured princess gone how will vaati find her stay tuned. Vaatixoc
1. Chapter 1

A.N this _story_ is the first one in line so plz tell me if this is good.

In hyrule legends have been told that there was a world beyond the hylians. Only Princess Zelda knew of the world. The land was shrouded with darkness. It's people bare resemblance of the light world hylians. The princess of their world was none other than Princess Violet. Her story will now be told.

Raging storm clouds blew across the land. No light shined through the thick clouds. It was the evening, everyone that ran a market started to close up shop. At the castle guards strolled through the courtyard. Everyone headed inside when the first drop of rain fell to the ground.

Violet watched as it rained, lightning crackled through the sky. "Violet" said the king. " coming father! Reploed violet. Violet walked quickly through the halls and looked at the many potraits of her family. Violet felt grief take grip of her as she walked past a potrait of her mother.

_Daddy what's wrong with mother? Oh violet your mother has come down with a terrible sickness. Will she be better daddy? I don't know violet... I don't know. Soon after violets mother passed away._

_End of first chapter _

_A.n hi I don't know how to turn off italics but anyway... the next chapters will be longer this was but a preview chap. But hey the stupid italics. Vaati will be introduced in the story later... I will try to update this story regularly. _


	2. The strange bat

Violet entered a room and her father sat in a chair, meanwhile the servants were making a fire. What is it that you want father? Asked violet as she neared the king. Violet there is a time that a princess must marry a prince, I'm growing more old and so are you, but my time will soon find me. So please find a man to marry. Violet looked at her father, the man had wrinkles under his eyes, a long beard that touched his neck.

violet felt a little sorry that her father was nearing his end. Violet nodded her head and left for the library. On her way a maid asked her to try on a new dress. Violet had asked if she could get a new dress, her old one was getting out of fashion.

Violet opened the door to her room, and the maid followed her in. The maid left the dress out for her to try on, then the maid left. Thank you may. Violet said as she closed her door.

Violet pulled the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror. Violet picked up a brush and started to brush her hair. Once done, she picked up a hair tie and put up her hair. Her hair was done up with a purple bow.

With her hair put up she left to the library once again. The princess ignored the portraits as it seems that they only cause her grief, but she stopped when she notice a strange looking bat perched on top of the railings on the balcony. Violet watched as the strange bat looked at her.

Now scared, and eager to find out what type it is she opened the balcony door. The bat watched her with it's one eye. its eye was a menacing red, little horns stuck up on the bats head. Violet walked torwards it and backed away when the bat spread it's wings and hovered around her head. Violet decided to go back in, when she did the bat followed her. Go away little bat, violet shooed the bat away. Unfazed however the bat continued to follow her. "No go away. The little bat kept following her. Fine be that way, said violet as she walked to the library, but be careful stay hidden. The bat circled in the air as it was trying to say okay.

A.n violet has a new follower. And it's a bat. I do believe you all know who's bat that is. Vaati will be mentioned after this chapter or the next. Idk bye for now.


	3. where did this bat come from?

Violet walked soundlessly to the library. Violet looked up at the sentry to make sure that it wasn't in plain sight. The sentry was rested on top of a statue looking down at her.

Violet wondered why it was following her, but she ignored it and continued on. Violet noticed that she had stopped walking, she turned around to look at a picture of her and her mother. In the background she noticed the sentry bat in the background. Violet wondered how long it was following her. "Why are you following me?" Violet asked the little sentry. The sentry only stared at her.

Violet continued to walk to the library. Violet came to a set of doors and opened them. The room that she wasin had all the books that she could read. Violet walked to a section and ran her finger over the books. "Ah, here it is, violet picked up the book. The title read creatures of hyrule. Violet flipped through it.

One hour had passed and violet did not find anything. I don't understand. Said violet as she got up to put the book away. The sentry only stared at her. Violet walked over to the sentry. Where did you come from? Saod voilet as she stared at the bat eith much interest. Are you capable of speech? Violet continued.

No response was heard from the sentry. Can you understand me? The sentry circledin the air. So you can eh? Hmmmm... can you use magic? The sentry circled around again. Violet understood that it was saying yes.

Violet. Came a hide! Violet said to the bat. The sentry hid behind a bookcase. A boy with black hair and red eyes appeared. The boy had a black tunic on and a sword that was strapped on his back. Hello shadow link. Greeted violet. Shadow smiled and said its dinner time and the king told me to come get you. Okay. Violet left the room with shadow.

The sentry stayed for a little while, then teleported to the dining room. The sentry positioned itself where no one could see it. Violet and shadow walked in. Shadow pulled up a chair for violet. Thank you . Said violet. Your welcome your highness.

The table was set with food, a big cucoo sat on a plate. Then the rest of the food was just appetizers. Shadow took his seat next to violet. The king sat at the end of the table with a happy they ate they said a pray.

The sentry teleported away. It reappearedin a magnificent palace. As the sentry flew past the monsters it came to a set of stairs. It flew up the stairs and flew into a room. There in the room was a man with a purple hat that sat neatly on top of his purple hair. The man was reading a book. Master vaati the girl's father is now offering his daughter to any suitor. The sentry spoke in a soft voice. Vaati smiled. Good work I think I will take it from here. Vaati got up and dismissed the little sentry.

Vaati walked to the balcony and stared at the clouds that moved through the twilight sky. Wellit seems to me that I pursue a new maiden. The beautiful violet vaati laughed and teleported out.

A.n welcome to the story vaati

Vaati: like I had a choice to join.

Me: well this story features you my dear wind mage

Well thats that vaati has now entered the story and yeah that sentry following violet to gather information so that vaati will have a chance to capture her. I have updated this story 2 times today yay.

Vaati I bet u were thinking about this all day.

Me well yeah vaati, u know how much I love writing about you. Well bye for now.


	4. the nightmare

Vaati teleported to the dark worlds castle town, he walked through the crowds of people. Many of them walked away from him to give him space. Vaati smiled to himself as the people made room for him to walk. Vaati said a spell to make the rain stop.

"Ha, even the people here fear me." He mused.

As he walked he took notice of the bulliton board and read through the paper notices.

AAttention

Princess violetis now available to marry.

The minister of dark hyrule

Vaati smirked to himself. "So my little sentry was right eh, I shall make my appearance tommorrow." Vaati summond a sentry eye and ordered it to keep watching violet.

"Maybe now I can have a princess that will actually like me, since the royal princess of hyrule knows I can do bad things, but this one does not know of my evil deeds."

Vaati teleported back to the palace of winds, and satin a chair with an mirror in front of him. The image displayed showed violet sleeping. "Oh how cute is that?" Vaati muttered with lust. Then he fell into a fit of laughs. A poor monster that was there ran away in fright.

Violet slept in her bed, umaware that the sentry was watching her. The princess went to bed for she was tired. The rain that stopped had begun again. lightning crackled through the skies and casted a light in the room. The sentry found its perch on top of the dresser.

"No..." violet mumbled in her sleep, startling the sentry.

The sentry that was startled by violet regained its pose, and kept watch of her.

Violet ran until her lungs were hurting. All she could hear was a menacing laugh echoing through out the forest. Violet hid behind a tree and prayed that who ever was after her won't find her. She peaked over the tree , and there was nothing there, execept for the forest creatures.

She looked up and found the sentry that had been following her watched her. "You! Stop looking at me!" Violet ran father away but the sentry flew to where she is.

As she tried to find a place for her to hide, the sentry gradually started to sprout legs and arms. Violet screamed and fell.

The small little bat had now turned into a pale man. "W-who are you?" Violet managed. The mans red eye looked at her, scanned her as if she was a weak animal begging for mercy before it got eaten. Violet was suddenly pulled to the man by a strange force.

"I'm coming for you and when I do, you will be mine." He said as he held her in place, and trailed his hands to her waist.

Violet managed to scream and woke up. She was in a pool of sweat. She looked at the sentry and screamed. "No, no go away, go away!" The sentry only looked at her. Violet expected the bat to sprout legs and arms, but it never happened.

"Princess, You okay?!" Said shadow as he ran into the room. "Yes I'm fine, its just a bad dream." "Oh, do you want to talk about it?" Asked shadow. "No." Replied violet. "Okay, well get some sleep." With that shadow left, and violet went back to sleep.

A.N

Well that was an exciting dream. I was about to leave that out buit seemed like a good idea. But anyway tell me what you thought. And I have missed markiplier's livestream. Nooooo. But oh well. Bye for now. I


	5. the man from the dream

Violet had a hard time trying to sleep. The sentry never left, it only kept staring at her. "What do you want from me?" Violet asked the sentry.

The sentry did not speak a word. Violet decided that she was not going to get anything out of the sentry, and went to sleep. It was hard to sleep when someone was watching but, she soon fell asleep.

Hours past and the sun rose over the horizon. The sentry never moved. Violet awoke by a knock at her door. Violet got up and groggily made her way to the door. May was standing with a almost happy look. "Yes May , what is it?" Violet leaned on the door frame, still very tired from the lack of sleep.

"The king wants to see you, there is someone there to meet you." With that , With that May entered the room and picked out a dress.

Once done with getting her hair done, she left the room with May trailing her. The sun had finally found it way through the windows.

The castle was lively with servants of all types. "May,what's going on?" Asked violet, confused. "Haha, you'll see." Said May excitedly.

After going through a crowd of servants , the two found they're wayinto the throne room. The king sat in the throne with much happiness. "Father, what's going on?" Ah, Violet there you are." Shadow Link waljed into the scene. "Today is a big day for you my princess." Shadow said as he took his place next to the king. "Yes, Shadow clear the room, I wish to speak with Violet alone."

"Alright you heard the man, OUT!" With that everyone and Shadow left, leaving the king and violet alone.

"A man has asked to court you." The king looked at Violet with much happiness. "Who?" Asked Violet. "You will see, he will be here at noon." Violet looked at the grandfather clock, the clock showed 11:20.

"You are dissmissed." Violet walked back to her room, she saton her bed and thought about who the was.

Part of her feared thatit was the man that she saw in her dream. Violet took the time to remember her dream. The sentry that she had forgotten about flew above her head. "Oh, you are still around." Violet said to the unresponsive bat.

It was now nearing 12:00. Violet's father called her down to the main entrance to wait for the man. Violet stood and waited. The sentry was perched high on a statue.

Vaati walked through the castle gardens, to meet the princess. With a smile, he told the guards to open the doors and went inside.

Violet stared at the man before her. Memories of the man from her dream swarmed in her head, fear took grip of her as the man went over to her and took hee hand to kiss it. Violet could feel him smile against her hand.

The sentry that was perched on top of the statue flew to the man, and rested on his shoulder. "Greetings your majesty, I'm Vaati Picoru, I'm here to court you. Vaati said with a smooth voice.

A.N

Well violet this vaati, vaati this is violet. Enjoying the story so far? I know the chapters are short but im trying my best to keep it interesting. Well enjoy and bye for now. Oh and those of you who are reading my other story stormy night, im going to focus on this story and will not be updating that story. Okay bye.


	6. getting to know vaati fakely

Violet froze in fear as vaati held her hand and kissed it. Violet looked at her father with a look that clearly said, "this man is evil." But the king merely shrugged it off.

"So you are Vaati right?" Said the king as he shook Vaati's hand. "Yes, I'm the proud owner of the palace of winds. Vaati politely said, and looked at violet. Vaati scanned her and, with a smile said , "my your quite beautiful." Violet blushed. "Well maybe this manis not evil." Thought violet.

Violet walked hand in hand with vaati to the gardens to idolize. "So , the palace of winds, is that the palace that floats in the sky in hyrule?" Violet said as she smiled at vaati.

"Yes the palace of windsis a very beautiful place, and a very fit place to live." Violet scanned vaati. Vaati had purple lavender hair, which covered his right eye. His eyes were red, crimson red.A purple hat sat neatly on top of his hair, a red jewel was freshly polished, and gleamed in the light. Vaati also whore a light blue tunic with a dark blue cape, that swished gently as the wind hit it.

"So, I take it that you like purple?" Violet asked. Vaati smiled. "Well would it dissapoint you if I said that I did not like the color?" Vaati looked at then continued. "Yes I love purple." Violet took another look at vaati.

The sentry from earlier land on vaati's shoulder. It looked at violet as she walked. "Oh,is that your bat?" Asked violet."It is my bat." Replied vaati flatly.

The two arrived at the garden. Violet sat down and vaati sat beside her.

Violet looked vaati again. She could not help it, vaati was attractive. The sun light grazed his face and his red eye gleamed in the light.

Vaati looked her looked away as soon as vaati turned to look at her, but vaati caught her chin and turned her head to look at him. Violet blushed even more. Vaati examined her face. "Red, like mine." Vaati said softly.

Violet noticed that they were alone, and she scrqirmed away from vaati, but vaati held her to him, and continued to look at her. Violet gave up trying go get away and rested her head on his shoulder.

She listened closely to his breathing, and relaxed a little. At that vaati smiled. The sentry flew away, seeing that there was nothing worth interest. At a distance a servant walked to them and escorted them to the breakfast table.

Blueberry pancakes sat waiting to be eaten, and fresh hand squeezed orange juice sat on the table as well.

Vaati pulled out a chair for violet, once she sat down vaati pushed her chair in. Vaati sat next to violet and waited for permission to eat. Shadow link took a seat on violets right and smiled at her. Violet smiled back. Vaati hid the frown that formed on his face.

They said a pray and began eating. A akward silence filled the room, and no one dared speak for the moment.

A.N

Well a little fluff but not much. Vaati is just acting nice so that violet would relax around him. Violet is asuming (bad spelling sry) that vaati was not like the man in the dream. Okay everyone enjoying this so far? Yes no maybe? Thank you the ones that reviewed: cortex and cheesecake superstar. just thank you so much! This story is going to be one of those types of stories you know like the ones that take forever to get going, but that is just how I roll. Im babbling on and taking up your time sorry. Bye for now.


	7. violet should never trust people

Violet was the first fone with her food and she sat in her seat bordly. Vaati was just about done with his food. Vaati set his fork down and got up from his seat. Violet imediantly got up and excused herself to show vaati his room.

It was long walk up to his room. As they walked they held hands. Violet smiled as they neared his room, and vaati smiled too.

Once there vaati walkedin and looked at his room. The first thing he noticed was a pair of balcony doors. Vaati went over to them and let the wind blow into the room.

The wind grew in intensity, and violet shielded her eyes. Violet could hear a chuckle ring out along the roar of the winds but she could not tell.

Vaati turned to face her. "My dear, would you like to step outside and get some air?" A smirk appeared on his face as he said so. violet cpgrew a little scared. "Uh... sure." Violet walked out and vaati followed behind.

violet walked up to the railings and looked out in the skies, vaati walked torwards her still, with the smirk on his face. A couple of birds flew by and, violet watched with interest as the birds flew upwards into the sky.

"It must be nice to fly up in the sky." Violet allowed vaati to wrap his arm around her. Well would you want to live in yhe skies?" Asked vaati. "Well it would be nice, but this is my home."

At that moment, Vaati picked violet up and took to the skies. Violet screamed as she was taken away.

A person stood by the foor to vaati's room. The figure adorned an evil smile. The figure walked away

Violet struggled out of the sorcerer's grip but, fearing if he did frop her then she would gall a nasty mile to the ground. Vaati hummed a tjne as he was now happy that she stopped trying to get away.

Vaati repositioned her to his front, carrying her bridal style. Violet angrly stared at him and dared her cheeks to turn red.

A.n i know i know this was not a great chapter. But hey i did my best. So uh anyway there quite a bit of things to explain, wellone thing anyway. The figure, yeah you are going to find out who he is later. Im just going to leave this as a cliffhanger for now. Bye


	8. The Palace of Winds

Violet screamed as Vaati transformed into his demon form. Vaati gave an evil laugh as she did so. Violet could do nothing,but just let him take her to where he wants to go. She kept quiet.

In a matter of minutes, Vaati transformed back. Violet had closed her eyes. Vaati set her down and whirled around to see one of his bat sentries. The sentry gave a high pitched squeak of joy. "Welcome violet to the palace of winds!" The sentry had said to the scared girl. Violet took the time to look around. "Are... are we in the sky?" Violet said as she could not help but look at the palace in amazement.

"Yes, this is my home, and I welcome you to it my queen."

"Oh this is going to be great, now we have a mama!" Violet paled at the sentry as it neared her. Violet stood up and ran. "I would not do that if I where you my dear." Violet collapsed to the ground feeling light headed. Vaati gave a laugh as violet got up again. Violet walked towards Vaati. Violet looked at him.

Vaati did not carry that same caring expression anymore. He had a look that clearly said: this girl is hopeless. Violet looked away a bit hurt. Vaati noticed and smirked.

"Now listen here, you are to follow theses rules. You are to not go through my things, and you are free to roam the palace. Most importantly, you are to grant me what ever desire I ask of you." Violet started to think forbidden thoughts that hopefully he would not ever ask.

With that being said they moved into the palace. Vaati held her hand, but Violet tried to escape his grasp. Vaati kept a tight grip on her, which made her cringe in discomfort. There in the main hall was monsters of many types.

The only ones that were not present was the Wizzrobes. Violet was glad that there were no Wizzrobes, she always thought they are stalkers. Violet was lost in thought, as Vaati walked she shuddered at the time where a Wizzrobes kept following her.

Violet took notice to all the statues that decorated the rooms. Vaati had many statues. Most of them were of Moblins and Redeads.

Soon they came to a door. The door was purple. Violet prayed that it was not his room. Vaati opened the door, and inside was a bed and a mirror. A grandfather clock was put in the corner of the room. Violet entered and so did Vaati.

"Do you like your room?" Vaati had asked. Violet sat on the bed and dared Vaati to even sit next to her. "Yes, I like it, but why is it so... Purple?" Violet had noticed that the room was purple. She loved purple. Vaati smirked at her, and left her alone. "Be in the dining hall tonight." With that he left.

Violet stared at a portrait of Vaati. "Boy, this guy knows how to get an impression." Violet whispered.

A.n

I'm terribly sorry for the wait. I have been caught up in a bit of minecraft and Zelda. If this chapter is short then I'm sorry about that too. I'm doing another chapter that is at school. I was lucky enough to get something out of this class time. I was supposed to get free time but that was a lie. Otherwise I would have not update this story so I guess it was something good for you. Well I'm rambling on. Please leave a comment. Comments mean a lot to me. Bye for now!


	9. Kate

A.n hi there im sorry that it has taken me a while to update but here it is. Now then the new character Kate is not evil I can asure you. She is just another one of Vaati's maidens that got captured. I cant promise another update will be made soon. I have not forgot about the story. I just enjoy writing my others such as Do you like me and good night my cursed angel.

A new oc has made its way in GNMCA if you want feel free to go over to it if you want.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Violet stayed in her room while she waited for the next time the sorcerer would come. "I have to find someway to escape but how? This is a floating palace many miles from the ground." Violet glanced up to find the sentry that she grew fond of seeing. She knew that Vaati was watching her.

Violet paced around as it always helps to calm her. The situation she was in was a frightening one. As she paced around the sentry took its spot on her bed and watched her with mild amusement. Violet could sense the laughing look that the sentry gave.

Ignoring the bouncing sentry she continued. Violet wondered if there were more like the little sentry. She didn't like the thought of there being more as she found the one watching her was a bit creepy.

With sudden swiftness a girl with blond hair entered. Violet turned to look at the new girl. She had a white dress with purple that lined the rims. A lavender bow was set in the back of her hair. The bow held the blond hair forming a bun. Violet guessed she was a maid of some sorts.

"Hello I mean no harm. I'm Kate. I was just checking to see how you are doing." She spoke with a soft voice. It was soothing. Violet was not so sure she could trust her but the smile had convinced her. "I'm Violet. The princess of the dark world."

"So you are from the dark world eh? Awesome!" Kate smiled at Violet as she knew that Violet was scared. "You need not to worry for Vaati. The only time you need to worry is if he is a bit tipsy from drinking wine. Other than that well you should be fine."

Suddenly Vaati appeared. "Kate I told you to get Violet not just stand here chatting." Vaati spoke somewhat arrogantly. It was different from the fake Vaati that had showed kindness. "Violet Lord Vaati had instructed me to help you find a dress. You and the Lord are going to have lunch."

Vaati caught the strained voice from when Kate said "Lord" but he will punish her later. "Kate I'd hurry it up if I were you." With that being said Vaati walked out.

As Kate went over to the closet Violet could see bruises on her arms. "He hurt you." Kate perked up as she heard Violet. "Oh that. Well... yeah he did." Kate blushed as a thought came up in her head. She quickly turned to hide it. "What did he do?" Violet took note of the sudden quickness of the girl that fished around for a dress.

"I- I don't want to talk about it." Kate said as her words faultered. Violet thought that she had struck a nerve in her. "Kate I'm sorry if I'm-"

"No no its fine." Kate said as she turned around with a long purple dress. Kate helped Violet into it and as soon as she was in the dress she tossed her old royal dress away.

"There. You look lovely."

Violet looked at herself in amazement. It was just your everyday sun dress. The dress was just below her knees. Violet supposed she liked it as it had glitter on it. Kate had turned Violet around to put a lipstick up to her lips. Her lips were now purple. "There your done put these on." Kate handed Violet a pair of lavender purple shoes.

The shoes matched perfectly with the dress. Violet spun around for Kate. "Wonderful now lets go." Kate walked out and Violet followed. As Kate turned Violet caught a glimpse of a small mark just below her ear. "Kate what is that mark on your neck?" Violet pointed at the mark.

Kate put her hand over the mark and remembered the one time Vaati had been upset with her. Kate shuddered at the feeling of him just near her neck. "Its nothing. Don't worry about me."

Kate still rubbed her neck and shuddered in pleasure and shame. Violet thought it was weird that she still held her neck but she did not question it./ Vaati had been sitting in his chair agitatedly. Vaati watched as the two girls came in. He chuckled at Kate that still held her neck. Violet was pretty curious to find out what relation Kate had with Vaati. She figured she would find out someday. Violet sat down and Kate stood and looked at the food longingly./

Vaati had watched Kate squirm with hunger as he began to eat. Violet felt bad for Kate. Kate just had to stand and watch. "My Lord Vaati... may I go?" Kate pleaded. Vaati said nothing and watched the poor girl shift uncomfortably.

Violet felt even worse since she was eating and did nothing to help Kate. Kate was growing hungry. She had not eaten in the past couple of days and it started to make her feel sick.

Kate had fell to the ground and cried out in pain. "Vaati... master Vaati. Lord Vaati please have mercy." Violet had sprang out of her chair to help Kate. "I will make an acception." Kate paled as she knew that when he said those words then she was not going to like what came after the lunch.

Kate had felt queasy but she ate spoon full after spoon full. Violet managed to glare at Vaati. Vaati looked at her with an amused expression. Violet had a feeling she was not going to like him at all.

Xxxxxxxx

A.n

well do you like Kate? I got the name from the slender game. It just sounded cool. Leave review and have a good day or night.


End file.
